Piccolo Descends!
is the one hundred forty-second chapter of the [[Dragon Ball (manga)|''Dragon Ball manga]]. Cover The cover of this chapter shows the old King Piccolo holding up his hand. Summary On Pilaf's Flying Base, Piccolo is enraged to discover that two of his warriors have been dispatched, and vows to show their killer his wrath. Emperor Pilaf interrupts his fury by expressing confusion at something. Piccolo asks if there is a problem, to which Pilaf responds that a Dragon Ball that was previously showing up in a certain spot on their radar is gone. Pilaf searches the radar and discovers that four of the icons that signified Dragon Balls had merged and were moving toward the next ball. Piccolo concludes that someone else is gathering the Dragon Balls and Pilaf is flustered. Meanwhile, in a Capsule Corporation aircraft, Tien Shinhan and Master Roshi discuss their ease in gathering four Dragon Balls because of King Piccolo's lack of speed due to his focus on eradicating martial artists. Tien muses that perhaps the one they are currently pursuing is the one Tambourine stole from Krillin, and Master Roshi acknowledges that they may soon have to face the demon himself. He then asserts that they must not engage Piccolo directly, but instead distract him and summon Shenron so they can wish for Piccolo's death. Tien complains that such a plan is too passive, but Master Roshi says that even as a group, they cannot defeat Piccolo, and that they will revive those who died at Piccolo's hand after a year. Tien bemoans the fact that they do not know the Evil Containment Wave. Roshi protests the thought, saying that if they try and fail, only Yamcha will be left to face Piccolo. Tien takes note of Master Roshi's phrasing, confirming a hypothesis he had been harboring that Master Roshi does, in fact, know the Evil Containment Wave. Back at Pilaf's ship, Pilaf asks Piccolo what they should do, but Piccolo is unconcerned, saying that whoever is gathering the Dragon Balls cannot collect all of them, as he himself has one. He continues, stating that allowing them to find all of the Dragon Balls will save him the trouble of tracking them down himself when he can merely take it from their dead bodies. He then declares that it is time to punish Tambourine and Cymbal's killers. At Yajirobe's Prairie, Yajirobe tells Goku to bring more Mutated Namekians for him to eat in exchange for his Dragon Ball. Goku, ignoring this, checks the Dragon Radar and discovers that another Dragon Ball is nearby. The pair look up and see Pilaf's ship. A voice from the ship announces its arrival to King Piccolo. Inside the ship, Shu tells Mai that she was using the outside speakers, and she then announces the arrival properly to Piccolo. Hearing this announcement, Goku concludes that Piccolo must be the leader of the monsters tracking the Dragon Balls. Yajirobe, recognizing the name, hastily hands Goku the Dragon Ball and runs away despite Goku pointing out that he said he was still hungry. Goku brushes it off and prepares for combat. Pilaf, Piano, and Piccolo look down from the ship (not landing, at Piccolo's behest) and spot Goku. Pilaf recognizes him and informs Piccolo of Goku's strength and continual thwarting of his plans. Piccolo then leaps down from the ship. Goku asks Piccolo if he is the boss of the people who killed Krillin and stole his Dragon Ball. Yajirobe, observing from behind a tree, remarks that it really is Piccolo. Piccolo says to Goku that it appears he has combat experience. Goku declares that he will beat Piccolo too. Piccolo laughs at the fact that Goku does not know who he is, and says that he wants to kill Goku. An angry Goku insults Piccolo and leaps at him. Appearances Characters *Goku *King Piccolo *Piano *Yajirobe *Emperor Pilaf *Mai *Shu *Master Roshi *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu Locations *Earth Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters